Rise of a warlord: Conscription
by Joshua536
Summary: From being a gun smith on the lower floors of Omega . Isaac Wolf has been forced to join the blue suns in a war between the three major gangs of Omega. Blue suns , Blood pack and eclipse. How will he cope with being a slave again


I do not own mass effect

Prologue

I was finally able to buy a carnifex hand cannon it took a while but I got there . I haven't used it much but it's definitely better than that executioner pistol I was using . I now have a mint condition carnifex, shuriken and mantis. The mantis took really long to save up for.

While I was admiring my guns my omni tool buzzed indicating that someone entered the shop . I put my carnifex on the side of my armor and I went to the counter of my shop . Then I saw that the person that entered my shop was a female human she has brown hair about shoulder length , green eyes and seems to be about 5'8 and her gear looked way too good for a random person on the lower levels of Omega.

"What do you want," I asked harshly with this she just glared at me.

"Don't have to be so rude," she keeps glaring at me when she notices that I wasn't going to answer she spoke again "I heard you have an assault rifle that I wouldn't mind having. A vindicator."

"How did you know that I had a vindicator?" I asked instantly. She seemed taken back at how quickly I replied as she hesitated to tell me . Okay this is getting a bit suspicious as the only people that should know the blue suns I robbed it off and by robbed I mean killed then accepted it as an award.

"I heard from a friend that he saw you bring the gun into the shop." She replied. Alright my suspicions are correct as most people hate humans around here and unless she has a good friend that watches me or she's apart of the blue suns and my suspicions are on the latter.

"What would give me for it ,"

She takes out her predator, a shuriken and a velocity barrel. "Would this be enough," I picked up the pistol and took out the clip and seeing the bullets being covered in purple which means she's a biotic . Which also means that she could be here to kill or capture me but I need more evidence on that.

"Yea this should be enough , I'll go get it ," in all honesty it's only the velocity barrel that I wanted the other two are just spare parts . I leave and go and get the vindicator from the back . It's in decent condition not the best though. I return but not before grabbing my mantis and shuriken and putting them on my armor. I then put the vindicator on the table and grabbed the other three things on the table I kept the guns in my hands and I put the barrel in my pocket I nod at her and does the same, afterwards she grabs the vindicator turns and leaves .

A few hours have passed and I was breaking down the predator and shuriken then I started to hear gun shots outside. I got up quickly and went to the way in or out the front door and I put up two proximity mines on the frame of the door . After that was done I went behind the counter and took out my carnifex.

A few minutes past and the gun shots have stopped I started to lower my guard . When suddenly a turian in blue armor broke down the then was stunned when two explosions went off that destroyed his shields . I rose and shot him twice in the head with my carnifex . While his lifeless body was falling I threw another mine onto his body as I could hear two people talking outside .

I got ready again under cover and then I heard rushed footstep through the doorway and the another explosion and swears of disgust coming from what sounds like a turian and a human . I then jumped over the cover and before either can do anything other than shoot a few bullets a brought my gauntlets up and snap freezed both of them . They quickly became into sculptures of ice and slowly brought my gun and shot the turian his head shattered and his body fell and crumbled. I then looked at the human and shot him in the head as well he shattered the same way as his turian friend.

I activated my tactical cloak and went outside. I see blue suns evicting the locals out of their homes . I went for the ladder of the building and went for the highest floor which is the best sniper point in the area. "What the Fuck is going on," I muttered to myself when I got to the roof but before I did anything I went back to the ladder I place two proximity mines that would destroy the ladder if anyone came up and I set up my sniper rifle on the ledge.

If I shoot they'll know where I am but on the other hand it could help the locals escape. Screw it , I aimed for a batarian that was by himself and shot him in the head . What surprised me was that he just dropped dead I thought it would take atleast two shots to kill one for the shields and one for the kill . I'm guessing that these blue suns are only new recruits and this could be their first mission.

As soon as the batarian robbed everyone seem to panic and shoot randomly at building . While there was panic I was able to pick off five more blue suns in one shot . "There's a sniper on top of the tallest building. Everyone get into cover and surpress fire ," that came from a familiar voice and when I found her I saw her body engulfed by biotic and then she shot a warp at me .

I quickly activated my tactical cloak ,grabbed my sniper and move to a different location on the roof . The warp hit the roof leaving a hole to the inside . I saw this and jumped down to the lower level and set up my rifle out a window I looked through the scope and found the biotic . I shot her in the head but that only took down her shield and when I was going for another shot she had her barrier up so I looked at the three blue suns currently shooting at me and I popped their head off.

I tried to look for the biotic but couldn't find her I had killed another ten mercs when I saw a biotic attack come at me . Knowing that I couldn't avoid it I activated cloak and put down another three moreproximity mines . The biotic attack hit me and it pulled me outside and while I was falling I opened my omni tool and activated the five proximity mines which crumbled the roof into the lower floor.

I looked back down and try to prepare for the impact . Then I hit the floor ahh fuuuuuck the pain was surreal . I landed on my chest side i could hear cracks coming from most of my armor and intense pain coming from my chest and left arm I must of broke few ribs and my left arm . I knew I had to get away quickly as my cloak won't last much longer and my distraction won't either .

I very gingerly got on my feet and took out my shuriken as it is my quietest gun I have . I limped behind a building opposite the previously building I was in I could hear two humans around the corner I've got an before I did that I applied medi jel that didn't do much help as I was in so much pain .

I couldn't move my left arm so I had only one arm to shoot cryo out of so I had little options . I stood there for a few minutes trying to think of a plan but the pain overruled that and I felt like I was gonna collapse so I went in without a plan.

I activated my cloak and went around the to see the two humans talking if I use my cryo I could slow their actions down so I can take out their shields then they should freeze. Without them knowing I shot cryo out of my right gauntlet this shocked them and before the first one could react I already took out his shields and with the ice still on him he froze solid .

The second one had more time, he took out his shotgun slowly and before I could take out his shields he shot me which destroyed my shields and a few of the leftover shot was able to pierce my armor and went into my right shoulder ,arm and chest . I shouted in pain and before he could do anything else I took down his shields but because he wasn't as cold he didn't freeze . I shot him with cryo but I aimed for his hands he hands frooze and I shot them to pieces he shouted in pain as blood was coming out of his arms . I then closed the gap slowly between us and shoved the shuriken into his revealed neck and fired a few burst .

He gargle and blood can from his mouth then dropped and I also coughed blood out . I couldn't move and so I collapsed but before I could hit the floor I was still I turned my head to see the female biotic approaching me. When she got to me she applied medi jel to me then said "you're coming with me," she then punched me in the side of the head . I was knocked out.


End file.
